lonelydmfandomcom-20200213-history
Interactions
Interactions are difficult and they are well rather boring in a game that is centered around combat. But I feel that they are necessary to have a good game, as not everything can be solved by shooting the person you are talking too. Well okay - not everything can be solved effectively by shooting the person you are talking too. Interactions or skill checks revolve around a concept that you need x amount of successes before y amount of failures. Most often Successes is greater then Failures. But some can be reversed. Another thing is the use of only a few skills and nothing else. Example - trying to convince a mercenary to help you in your cause. You can make an Interaction skill check. Maybe even through in a nature skill check because of some natrual obstical, but you can only use it once. Maybe even flex your muscles by an athletic check.... but thats it. It is just a bunch of rolling. In favor of good role-playing you can have a bit more fun at this. Say some player's start to think of things that are out of the box or in line with the conversation. Such as the mercenary getting some good publicity or good gear out of the deal giving a bonus on some roll. But what happens when you come up to the player who is not a good role-player? They are out there! A player can use any of the at-wills during the interaction check, but only 1 encounter power durning the interaction. Interaction Powers 'At-Will' 'Lying' : Attack: Interaction skill + INT + 1 vs DC : Effect: you gain 1 success but gain a -2 to the next roll. (The penalty is accumlative) : Failure: You are caught lying and have a -1 to all checks and cannot use Honesty until the end of this encounter : Special: You can use lying multiple times in a row, putting off the penalty but it stacks up to 3 times (total -6). If you do and the next roll with the penalty is a failure you lose the successes you have earned and gain that amount +1 failures. And cannot lie again this encounter. 'Beg' : You plea for your cause hopping to sway them to your view : Attack: interaction + 1 vs DC : Effect: You gain 1 success : Bonus: If you are bloodied you gain a +2 to this roll : Special: You cannot intimidate this encounter. 'Intimidate' : Attack: Athletics vs DC : Effect: You gain 1 Success : Bonus: If you are bloodied you gain a +2 to this roll : Bonus: If you have a weapon you gain +1 to this roll : Failure: You are just not scary enough and can no longer intimidate the target. 'Honesty' : Attack: Interaction vs DC : Effect: You gain 1 Sucess and a +1 to your next roll : Special: Your intimidate checks have a -1 penalty 'Seduce' : Attack: Interaction + CHA vs DC : Effect: You gain 1 Success : Failure: You cannot use Seduce until the end of the encounter : Special: If you critical then you automatically pass the interaction check 'Encounter' 'Ultimatum' : Attack: Interaction vs DC : Effect: Gain 2 Successes : Bonus: If you are bloodied gain +3 to this roll : Failure: The target no longer trusts what you are saying gain a -2 penalty the rest of the encounter : Special: All lying and intimidate checks gain +1 'Fast Talker' : Attack: 2x Interaction + INT vs DC : Effect: Gain 1 success for each attack that passes : Special: All lying +1 until the end of the encounter or until caught lying 'My Word' : Attack: Interaction vs DC : Effect: Gain 1 Success and +1 to all honestly checks until the end of the encounter : Special: You gain a +2 to your next lie, but no longer gain the honesty bonus 'Baffled with BS' : Trigger: You fail on an interaction check : Effect: You do not gain a failure token 'Good Cop' : Attack: Interaction vs DC : Effect: You gain +1 to all checks until the end of the encounter : Special: You cannot use Bad Cop, Lying, or Intimidate until the end of the encounter 'Bad Cop' : Attack: Athletics vs DC : Effect: You gain a +2 to Intimidate checks until the end of the encounter : Special: You cannot use Honesty or Beg until the end of the encounter 'Scape Goat' : Attack: Interaction vs DC : Effect: remove 1 failure : Special: You throw your friend under the bus. Removing 1 failure, but the player choosen has a -2 penalty to all encounter checks for the rest of the encounter. 'This Little Piggy' : Attack: Level + STR/CON + Accuracy vs DC : Effect: 1W and 2 success : Special: If the target was friendly then he is no longer and may attack. If the target was not friendly then it enrages him and he will probably attack.